


Hagwarts

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Creatures, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hagmistress, Hags, Hagwarts, Mandrakes, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sex Positive, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Millicent stepped through to someplace that was very familiar, who knew Lady Magic would send her over a thousand years into the past. Well she'll make the best of it the only way she knows how, by being the best Hag she can be.





	Hagwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want this to make any sense at all, read the very first one Millicent Avoids a War, everything that comes after are choose your own ending.

It was Remus who first noticed that the landscape looked familiar, Millicent was still slightly bubbling at the fact she had done the impossible and Neville had been too stunned at the information he had followed her to a place of no return. 

“What exactly do you know about the ritual you cast?” Remus asked as they cleared the young forest to the edge of a great lake.

“Hmm?” Millicent was deep in self-congratulation without letting an emotion cross her face for fear something bad might happen.

“It smells different, but the landscape, well it almost reminds me of well… Short of a lack of castle, it’s very much like the grounds at Hogwarts.” Remus pointed out the rise that had not a few hours earlier sported a majestic looking castle.

“Well, it just brought me somewhere safe, that was all I asked of it.” Millicent shrugged at his narrow look. 

“Well, I can’t be sure until we see the night sky, but I would be surprised not to be at Hogwarts,” Neville perked up at that.

“Do you think we’ll be able to go home then?” Millicent shook her head at the eager question.

“Hogwarts isn’t there, which can mean many things, perhaps we have travelled so far back or forward that it doesn’t exist yet or still. Perhaps this is a different reality where there never was a Hogwarts.” Remus spoke slowly, staring hard at Millicent.

“It’s safe, where or whenever it is.” There was little else to say until the sun dipped below the horizon. The night sky familiar enough to Remus that he was more convinced that they hadn’t moved locations but realities.

Millicent had refused to leave the area when Remus had suggested that they should investigate. She had what she needed, a lake, a forest and no one trying to kill her. She also didn’t object when Neville left with Remus, nor when they returned almost a year later invading her nicely marked out territory.

They’d returned to find Millicent now a fully inherited Hag, had created her own refuge. A pretty little cottage with a large oven nestled amongst a clearing, a pathway marked out by delicate-looking roses. She wasn’t alone. Tending a patch of Mandrakes off to the side of the cottage was a tanned looking Severus Snape, whilst Millicent was spinning on her porch looking the very essence of a first bloomed Hag.

“How-” Remus started to speak, as Severus glared at the Hag on the porch.

“Well…” Millicent batted her lashes at her former head of house.

“She pushed me in her bag whilst I was distracted trying to stop Potter from suffocating on Granger’s robes.” Severus snarled.

“I was hardly going to leave you, not when Potter was busy accusing you of killing off the old coot.” She replied with the air of an argument oft-repeated.

“You failed to inform me you had also brought along the wolf and Longbottom.” Severus continued to glare as she waved her hand.

“I didn’t bring them, they tagged along without my knowledge, and then they left, how was I supposed to know they wouldn’t walk into danger and get killed. Gryffindor’s do that sort of thing all the time.” He didn’t look particularly convinced by that argument, and Neville looked a touch upset.

“Is that why you wouldn’t come with us?” Neville asked with an air of hurt.

“Why did I need to leave? I have my forest, I have a lovely lake, and a nice hill with no school to annoy me. There’s lots of interesting things in the forest for Severus to use as well,” She replied breezily.

“No school yet, though there are rumours of four of the brightest witches and wizards who are making names for themselves…” Remus chose to ignore the insinuations from before.

“Well, this is mine now and they can get stuffed.” Severus gave her a half quirk, the amused one.

“Excuse me?” Remus blinked at the reaction to his news.

“You heard me, this is mine now. I’m not having them move in and turn it into a circus. How long do you think they’ll let me stay if they build a school, it’ll be like it was before we left. They can get stuffed if they think that they are kicking me out of my home. I didn’t create my ritual to end up in the same situation.” She glared at the werewolf.

It took three months before they came up with a suitable solution to the problem. And so Hagwarts was created. It took a further two decades for the four of them to create the school, it would have gone faster but for the decade where only Neville was speaking with the other three, after several misunderstandings between the different species.

Still, when it was finally complete, it was somewhere that all three, four if you counted Neville which none of the other three truly did, were proud of. Millicent had insisted that it be focused on including all Others rather than the Hogwarts of their past. Remus had agreed after a token resistance, with Severus pleased to be able to create his potion labs above ground where he didn’t have to ward against flooding, nor petition to get classrooms pumped on a yearly basis. 

Neville was allowed free reign over the grounds, as long as he left the forest side alone. Remus had protested when Severus had suggested that Neville could be offered up as a virgin sacrifice to ensure prosperity. Millicent had reluctantly admitted to her guardian that Neville no longer fit that criteria. It had been the first time the two former Slytherin had stopped speaking to each other. 

Three decades after they had arrived in the distant past, and with the school at half capacity having opened it’s doors to the Other society and a few none Others, the four would be Founders arrived to where Godric had suggested from his past would make a fine school, to find a school already operational. The four would be Founders then attempted to create a school at Stonehenge only to find great deal of resistance from the Hagwarts founders, well mainly Millicent who happily stirred up trouble for them with the local Druids.

“It’s just insensitive is what it is! Just because two of Hagwarts founding members are considered to be Dark Creatures doesn’t mean that we don’t have rights. They are just upset that we organised ourselves first. I for one believe that a strong society is one that embraces everyone, not just those who look pretty.” She had brushed over the fact that as a first bloomed Hag she didn’t exactly fit the “not pretty aspect”. It had been one of the many sound bites she’d given in front of various mixed communities. 

“Do you think that those who are Other will have space in their precious school? Of course not, whilst Hagwarts caters to all, including those who have no magic, because everyone has a role to play in making this country into the best in the world.” She’d kissed several babies under the careful supervision of her guardian, the crowd had gone wild.

“It is well known that the rumours that I as a Hag only want to have a school so I can have a free supply of food which is quite frankly insulting. It is well known that Hags do not need to rely on children since I discovered the benefits of Mandrakes, and Mandrakes are now freely available to all of the small number of Hags in the wider community. Severus Snape’s potion for Werewolves has meant that all Werewolves are now safe during the full moons, which is also freely available to all of the werewolf community, and not as Godric Gryffindork suggested, being ransomed to them for their continued support.” More babies kissed, of all species, and she’d affected a strange hand wave that the crowd had eaten up.

“For the brightest minds of the country, isn’t it laughable that a Hag, a Wolf, a Potion Master and a Gardener were all able to bandy together to create the finest school the world has and will ever see, whilst the brightest minds can’t even get permission to build a hut at the Henge?” She’d been particularly proud of that speech, held outside of the Henge to the Druid’s she continually whipped up into a frenzy.

Remus hadn’t been beyond being smug when Merlin had chosen Hagwarts to attend rather than Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches. Nor when Millicent had challenged the purist Hogwarts to many competitive pursuits where the future four (well three) exploited their knowledge to ensure victory. This had been made much easier after Severus had encouraged Millicent to finally clean out her bag, and the restricted section was discovered at the back of her spare room gathering dust. Neither Remus nor Severus had spoken to her for a good couple of years after she had promised that she truly had sorted it out before when Severus had questioned the lack of his potions equipment.

The next and last time she properly fell out with any of them, was shortly before Severus had passed away from the ripe old age of 290, Remus even with access to Wolfsbane (which Severus had perfected over the decades) had died not long after his 130th year, and Neville had only lived to 90 after falling in love ill-advisedly with Godric’s daughter and had found himself in a duel that he hadn’t a hope of winning. 

Severus and Millicent had pottered along quite happily for years, Millicent never quite ageing, which she had put down to her fine diet of Mandrakes from the wide selection that Neville had bred for her. Then the Peverell brothers had happened, and Millicent who had been sleeping with two of the three, the eldest too much of a bore in her opinion, had spotted the gifts they had received. Severus had not been overly happy when she’d gone rummaging through her airing cupboard to pull out the three items. He had forgiven her on his death bed, but only after she’d promised to dispose of the three brothers and store the duplicate Hallows in her bag so as not to risk blowing up the fine reality they had crafted.

Shortly after Severus’s death, and the disappearance of the three brothers, Millicent retreated back to her first home in the no longer young forest. She continued to remain as the Hagmistress, protecting the school from danger and solving any issues that they were unable to deal with internally, but had handed over the running completely to the younger generations.

For some generations, she would be a myth, and for others a consistent figure, and not always in the times of strife. There had been several Monarchs she’d taken a fancy too, and the occasional Playwright. Hogwarts had continued to be a small annoying thorn in Hagwarts side, the persistent pure-blood elitism never quite dying out, even as the Magical Society as a whole developed to be a more accepting and welcoming place than she had ever experienced in her future life. 

Her final act of spite had come as she got within 160 years of when she had first stepped back in time, with a private release of 101 Uses of Dragon’s Blood. It was made public when one Albus Dumbledore had posited his own lesser version for veneration. The still youthful-looking Millicent had appeared for the first time in a while to address the situation.

“I find it appalling that in today's society, Hogwarts alumni are still trying to steal and diminish the work of others. I may not be a pure blood Witch, but my accomplishments are no less than that of a so-called pure blood Wizard.” He had apologised profusely, claiming that he must have seen a copy of her work whilst researching and forgotten it when it had come to writing his own paper. 

As she reached her starting point she had looked back, whilst chattering to a portrait of her former Guardian, how perhaps whilst it wasn’t a brilliant future, it really hadn’t been a bad one at all. A brilliant future would have involved a lot less Mandrakes after all. Before shooing him off to the backroom whilst she entertained her latest lover, a delightful young man named Thomas Riddle.

The End


End file.
